Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Digital and Computer Misconduct Scandal
The Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Digital and Computer Misconduct Scandal or the''' Pornography Misconduct Scandal, or Browsergate''' or just the Porngate Scandal, was a political scandal that is also a Family Scandal and Family Tragedy, the corruption of the scandal started when Johnathan opposed an Anti-Porn Prevention in 2008 and also. The Montgomery Campaign won the Student Council Election of 2007 and on June 23, 2008, Montgomery was reported by the Cougar Journalists after receiving a message from the New York Conservative Party that they found something in his profiles, the possessions of Pornography in his PC Profiles, and got ended being worse in September of 2008, the Student Council blocked Montgomery from running the councils in the Mario Coumo High School, the student council has debated rather or not to impeach him. Montgomery was forced to go defend himself at Student Court, thereby proofing he has no possessions of Pornography or not, on June 21, 2009, the Court decided him guilty but got ended up on a bad situation for the exposers due to a Right to Privacy controversy. The Consequences of the Scandal was effective for all sides. The Exposition of the Scandal today suffers from severe criticism over a personal right to privacy by certain Libertarians, Liberals, Progressives, and Socialists, while the Exposition received praise from Conservatives. Background 2007 Student Council Election Johnathan Montgomery was the biggest underdog of the election, defeating Johnathan Rockefeller (Republican), in the race and in a landslide, his message was strong and despite his Anti-Conservative Demagoguery was ugly, he has been known that he insulted the New York Republican Party and also, the Conservative Party of New York. His Conservative Party opponent, Richard Nelson, has attacked his political past that he was a member of the Oregon Republican Party, Montgomery's Liberal Opponent, Garfield Wallace, criticized Montgomery as "not liberal enough" on foreign policy issues and Richard Nelson (NY-C), Jonathan Bismarck (NY-G), Johnathan Rockefeller (R-NY) and Garfield Wallace (NY-L), all lost to Johnathan Montgomery (D-NY) to a statewide landslide. Montgomery in Student Council Montgomery placed his two left wing opponents, Garfield and Jonathan, into his administration and after Montgomery's big victory in a huge statewide landslide, he was an environmentalist and was Libertarian on many issues, like Gun Control with little rights, and LGBT Rights. Coumo High School Policy Montgomery opposed a school rule that would fire a teacher who had claims of sexual content in their personal interests, Montgomery opposed it in a Libertarian manner and then has campaigned in favor of the legalization of Pornography in the nation. Computer Misconduct It was brought to attention that Montgomery had sources of Computer Problems and the discovery was Computer Misconduct since March 2008. He was kicked off from many accounts due to Computer Misconduct. With Email Account back then "JSM1990@gmail.com" was full of misconduct information, his mother turned it to attention and released it. Profile Exposing On June 23, 2008, he was caught with strong sexual content in his personal background, basically caught with Pornography, and was busted for the first time, on September of 2008, he was brought in to the Principal's office and was busted with the authorities and he was very much a supporter of entertainment freedom, which caused him tobe caught by Journalists and the New York Conservatives. A Rising Scandal In the summer of 2008, Johnathan's PC Server was discovered, which were found on his URL history and hard drive, and began to ask questions about a virus on his PC, Johnathan was discovered to have explicit images and URLs on his hard drive, but Johnathan gotten the news that he was hacked, Johnathan tried to delete his history, but his Hard Drive was hacked. Johnathan's mother took his Computer and looked over it as she saw explicit things. Johnathan, on the first day of school, Student Government and Press heard about the Hard Drive and was asked if he had explicit sites and images, Johnathan denied it on September 27, 2008. Johnathan Montgomery Sexual Orientation Controversy Johnathan was accused of being Bisexual because they were Homosexual and Heterosexual Explicit Sites, and were witnesses that said that Johnathan said he was Bisexual, Micheal Brook and Warren Wallace, Johnathan had been questioned many times by his Sexual Orientation, which Johnathan tend to ignore the questions, Back in 2008, views on LGBT Americans was very different, and Johnathan's Lutheran Denomination, the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America, some members bashed Johnathan and other members pardoned him. On November 5, 2008, Johnathan on a windy cold morning of Long Island while celebrating the Victory of President-Elect, Barack Obama, saying he rather ignore the questions of his sexual orientation and then celebrate the Victory of his party, the Democrats, which back in 2008, the Democrats had a division regarding LGBT Rights. On January 20, 2009, Johnathan attended the Inauguration of Barack Obama, while that, the Student Council worked with the Investigation regarding his Pornographic Hard Drive, Johnathan received a text message during Obama's oath with Chief Justice, John Roberts ®, that said he must release the websites. Principal, Micheal Pierce didn't responded well with Johnathan's refusal to release the sites, and they took a flash drive on Johnathan's PC without Johnathan's consent, and investigate my flash drive. Johnathan went home from Washington, DC on January 23, 2009, and was told by his grandmother that they flash drived his PC for his refusal to release the websites. During the days of February 26, 2009 to March 5, 2009, the flash drive which saved all the search history of Johnathan's PC all proved that he had Pornographic Sites. Johnathan Montgomery's Role in the Scandal Montgomery was silent on the scandal, and when asked a question over the scandal, he ignores the scandal, Montgomery never respond to any allegations of possessions of inappropriate photography and videography, and Montgomery trying to avoid any news conference to avoid lying or skipping questions over other questions, which saved Montgomery more time to do other important duties and fulfill other responsibilities, and most people didn't believe the scandal because of Montgomery's individuality. Montgomery was very quite with the storyline, often ignored the news, not attacking people that much as he would because of political views and criticism, and no surprise of ignoring the media because Montgomery has ignored the Conservative Media throughout his whole entire Comrade Presidency, Montgomery is very clever at ignoring critics on the media because of his progressive temperament. Montgomery ignoring the entire report of having possessions of Pornography caused the investigation to peacefully continue without backlash because people ignored it do as a result, but ended up costing him at the end when the results revealed because of his neglect to the issue and him neglecting the issue did got lots of people believed the report because when Montgomery have done something wrong, he would be quite, silent, not be around very often, and barely talking to lots of people are signs of guilt. Student Court Argument On March 21, 2009, the argument took place, the New York Democrats, Republicans, Libertarians and Greens, the New York Liberals and Conservatives were there to hear the oral arguments, and he was placed into the stand multiple times to explain to the attorneys and journalists, and also, Montgomery has been silent most of the time. Debates Montgomery was bashed and condemned by most of the students, and was turned away by most of the teachers, and Montgomery stayed in home in very way, while the debates took place in most of the Schools, and from the School Papers, written by Journalists, were so badly intense and crushed Montgomery's scholarship and legacy. Alexandria Scandal On December of 2008, Montgomery was caught with another problem, and was caught by the Courts in April 28, 2009, Montgomery cheated on his girlfriend, Jessica Webster. Onassis Scandal Alessia Onassis was the straw that broke the camel's back, Alessia was a very beautiful cheerleader that Montgomery demanded an intercourse with her, in 2008, on Montgomery's 18th birthday, Montgomery and Onassis had an intercourse. Decision of the Student Council Despite the court rules against Montgomery, he survived his scandal successfully, he still got to go to Oxford and a good start continues. Aftermath After the Scandal ended, severe controversies over the Right to Privacy came into debate, mass condemnation became alerted and new questions of how or who was responsible for the exposition to Johnathan Montgomery's profiles, the Chawosaurian Government began to investigate of how did Montgomery was discovered and who discovered, a hacker, Micheal Weaver, a Republican activist, hacked Montgomery because of his rising leadership and movement. Micheal Weaver was the principal of the High School Montgomery attended, the approval rating of the high school was below 2% since the right to privacy controversy came into effect. Severe Controversies Right to Privacy The Exposition of Montgomery's explicit possession received heavy and controversial criticism by Libertarians from the left to the right, Progressives, and more, that it was not anyone's business what Johnathan personally possesses because none of them were crime related, the people who were involved in the hacking of Montgomery's PC were arrested for privacy invasion without Parental Permission from Johnathan's mother, the principal of Coumo High School was arrested without informing Montgomery's mother, eventually, Montgomery's mother sued the principal for privacy invasion without parental permission, which was how the principal was arrested. Stolen Privacy and Invasion The School, Coumo High School, dissolved by a landslide lawsuit pressured by Montgomery's mother who currently sued the school for not informing nor asking permission to steal her son's privacy, the court unanimously voted to strike down the school while teachers who were involved in the hacking were arrested. Wawetseka Montgomery's Response With the Scandal breaking out, Wawetseka was minimalizing trust in her son, when the Scandal was confirmed that Montgomery did had inappropriate browser misconduct, Wawetseka was furious with rage at her son, but never punished him because he was 19 years old and would kick him out of the house, but was already leaving to college in England. Once Montgomery asked for forgiveness from his mother, Wawetseka rejected these requests, Sequoia had lost faith and trust in her son and when escorting her son to the Airport, Wawetseka suggested that she and her son hold Jacqueline's Hands, using her to keep her and her son apart, preventing them from talking to each other. It wasn't until 2012 when Wawetseka finally forgave her son for the first time in three years. Sequoia was embarrassed. Johnathan MacKenzie's Response MacKenzie was JSM's stepfather and his Anger and Disgust was far worse than Sequoia's anger, MacKenzie barely spoken to JSM and barely went anywhere with JSM. It took until 2013 for MacKenzie to forgive JSM. Scandalization of the Montgomery Family The Montgomery Family was fiercely scandalized by this incident, including JSM's younger sister, Jackie Montgomery, who was from seven to eight years old when this happened. On June 20, 2017, nearly ten years later the scandal, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court announced it would decide the fate of this scandal. See also * ''New York v. Montgomery'' * Montgomery Scandal * Scandals of Johnathan Montgomery Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII